Automated video recording devices enable their users to record hours of footage of their activities without a human camera operator (except possibly at setup and at taking down or the automated video recording device). More and more footage is recorded during automated cooperative tracking wherein the subject is part of the tracking system by carrying a locator device, or beacon, for example. The rise of action cameras and smartphones has also greatly increased the volume of video recordings that require review and editing before sharing with others. The vast amount of footage generated may necessitate spending even more time video editing than was spent on recording the video footage. One may employ an editing service to do this work but doing so is expensive and may not yield the desired results.